


Fan Art: Panic! At The Disco: Brendon Urie

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Panic At The Disco (Band), Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: I just discovered this guy two nights ago. (Yes, I know. "Where have YOU BEEN???" Lol)  But I'm totally in love with his voice and his music and his face and his laugh and his talent. . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art was created by me using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or repost on other sites without my permission. All my fan art is just done for fun and appreciation.

Resources used in the creation of my art can be found on my [Deviant Art account. ](http://dlr-designs.deviantart.com/)

****IF YOU WOULD LIKE ARTWORK MADE FOR YOUR PATD FANFICTION, SEE MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ON HOW TO PLACE AN ORDER WITH ME! ****


	2. I See What's Mine and Take It!

Photomanipulation created by me using images of Brendon, textures and Photoshop effects. Please do not alter my artwork in any way or post on other sites without permission and credit. Resources used to create this graphic can be found on my [DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT. ](http://dlr-designs.deviantart.com/)


End file.
